gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
How Davy Hookwrecker became a man of Godly Powers
: Chapter 1 :: 'Twas the average day for a Pirate, and this Pirate happened to be named Davy Hookwrecker, but he preferred Dave for short. The day was warm, sunny, salt smelling, fight filled, sunny day. Dave was tall, very strong, as he could lift up to 2 people on each shoulder and carry items that no one else could, was usually respectful, almost always wore fine clothes, was hated by some, feared by more, loved by even more, loved the sea, and would do about anything for the safety of his friends, but if you made him mad enough, unknown things would happen... violent unknown things. Well, on that day, Dave was strolling the Docks of the Pirate Haven called Tortuga. He was watching the fights in Kings Arm and stole bought a jar o' the finest rum in all the Caribbean. He swigged the rum down quick, and threw the bottle at a poor blokes head, all while going along like nothing happened with his hand in his jacket pocket. On this day he was wearing a Scoundrel Hat, a Woolen Long Coat, a Valentine's Shirt, an Engraved Belt, some Gold-trimmed Breeches, and a pair of Valentine's Boots. While watching a fight, he suddenly became bored and called his pet Macaw, One Eye ( no, he doesn’t have one eye. When Dave caught and tamed him, he was in a fight with a gull and nearly lost his eye. The Macaw had his eye closed for a long while leaving Dave to believe he had one eye, and that is where the name came from). One eye was a Blue - Gold Macaw, with a white face with some black stripes, and a small patch of green feathers just above his beak. Anyway, One Eye flew from the top of the tavern names King's Arm and land on Dave's hand. Dave had to be careful not to scare the Bird, out of fear that he might lose a finger do to parrot scratches (possible infection), but he didn't have to worry too much because One Eye was used to things that would scare the other 'Pansy' Birds. One Eye was a very smart bird, and didn't just copy what others said, but actually answer questions. Dave and One Eye had a very close friendship, for they had known each other for nearly 5 years. Dave asked the parrot, "Have you seen my brother?" The parrot then responded in his parrot voice, "Yep, hes over by the Faithful Bride." Dave's brother was 'Captain Bounty Hunter' Bill, but he Prefered Cap'n Hunter. Dave and One Eye set off for the Faithful Bride, and while on the way one eye squacked in a whisper Dave's ear, "Squack, something don't feel right. I'll bet a big storm be comin' in by Noon tomorrow..." Dave then responded, "Hmmm, I sensed it, were almost always right on these things, but if you look hard enough, there be an odd cloud up thar, kinda like a face. Do ya think it means anything?" Then they both said at once, "Lets go discuss this with Cap'n Hunter." The three were good, if not the best, at fortelling things and reading signs. : Chapter 2 It smelled musty, was dark and over all horrible. A bloody tavern with a raging barfight isn't the best place to discuss important matters. They found Cap'n Hunter punching some drunk person in the face, knocking out his tooth and stealing his sack of gold. Dave accidentally farted, scarein' Hunter. Hunter turned around and threw a punch. Dave caught the punch in his fist, grabbed his wrist and twisted Hunter in the air. Dave said, " You know what they say, what goes up must go down." Dave then dropped Hunter on his back and laughed. Hunter asked if it was Dave, and Dave confirmed his thoughts. Hunter stood up, brushed off his shirt and coat, and motioned Dave to go outside with him. : Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO